1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical appliances and more particularly to a combination cast chair and spica table for a patient suffering from skeletal fracture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior patents generally disclose appliances for supporting one injured limb of a patient, such as an arm or leg.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,614,558 and 3,528,413 disclose arm supporting devices which may be clamped to an operating table, or the like, for casting the forearm or portions thereof.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,057,992 and 2,204,266 are examples of bed attached and free standing leg supporting devices for casting broken bones and/or providing traction.
This invention is distinctive over prior art devices by combining the desirable features of supporting a patient in a seated or supine position in which the device is adjustable for supporting any or all fractured limbs of the patient in any required position for applying splints, bandages or casts and in which the device is vertically adjustable with respect to a supporting surface.